Pokemon Road to the Silver Cup! Part 1: Kanto
by Kami2015
Summary: Set in the not so far future of the Pokemon world, three new trainers set off on a journey for various reasons. Follow the story of Jupiter, a boy from a family of notable Pokemon Masters. According to his friends and rivals however he shows little of his older brother's genius. Can this slacker overcome the challenges of Kanto and uncover a dark secret? Rating may change.


Pokémon: The Road to the Silver Cup!

Part 1: Kanto

Chapter 1: Journey's Dawn

Within the world of Pokémon there exist creatures both great and small. From the depths of Hoenn's oceans to the top of the famous Spear Pillar of Sinnoh, these amazing creatures can be found just about anywhere! Some chose to study Pokémon, as many mysteries still elude us. Other keep Pokémon as loveable pets. However there is a darker side to this fantastic world. Evil organizations seek to warp the bond between humans and Pokémon by using their awesome powers for crime or other sinister purposes.

Many however chose a nobler path. For you see it is the lifelong ambition of many eager young minds to take part in what is known as a Pokémon journey! These young people, known as Trainers, set off from home for a variety of reasons. Whether it is a quest for glory, honor, or just good fun hundreds of young people take up the dangerous venture each and every day. Some will challenge the Elite Four in a contest of strength and wit. Others might attempt to showcase the beauty of their companions by competing in the eloquent contest halls scattered about the world. No matter the reason these youngsters all share one thing in common; personal growth. For you see a Pokémon journey is all about growing as a person.

Our story begins where many have before it; the small town of Pallet nestled in the Kanto region. This tiny hamlet has seen the rise of many great Pokémon Masters, all while retaining its humility. Year after year young trainers eagerly await their chance to obtain one of three starter Pokémon from the venerable Professor Oak. This year is no different! Three new trainers are about to begin an epic quest, wrought with danger and reward. How will they fare in a world where evil lurks behind every corner and surprises are many? Let's find out!

Jupiter wakes in the same way he does every morning. After taking a quick glance at his alarm clock, he turns over in his sleep. His little pink toes stick out from underneath his blanket as the young boy tries to hide his recent growth spurt under a layer of warm blankets. Short brown hair falls around his face in a tangled mess due to a mixture of rolling in his sleep and an adamant refusal to comb it. He lets out an annoyed grunt as he hears the alarm clock blaring next to him. The young boy takes a swing and misses the Dodrio shaped clock by inches. Despite the alarm and the fact that today is his twelfth birthday, Jupiter refuses to leave his warm bed.

The fingertip of sunlight dances across his face but still the newly christened twelve year old does not rise from his bed. Minutes tick by painfully as slumber slowly loses its hold on the boy. However even as Jupiter finally silences the obsessive alarm nothing can prevent the inevitable. Slowly, stubbornly, and unwillingly Jupiter forces himself to open a startling blue eye. The light of the early morning sunshine punches his cornea like the fist of a heavy weight boxing champion. He lets out a stuttered yawn as a way to greet the new day before scratching his rear in a most endearing way. Not even bothering to change out of his pajamas, Jupiter makes his way down stairs to greet his family.

"Morning sleepy head." His mother greets while loading up a plate of steaming eggs. She kisses him on the cheek, "And how is my little Champion doing this morning?"

"Ugh," Jupiter offers as both a greeting and an answer before sinking into the couch cushions. He places his face between the seats and mutters something unintelligible.

"Now really!" His mother nags while placing his plate on the coffee table, "You've got a very important day ahead of you young man."

Even with his vision obscured he can imagine his mother disapproving posture. Her long brown hair is tied into a tight bun which perfectly shows off her brilliant blue eyes. No doubt her thin hands are on her hips as she glares at him. In his mind's eye Jupiter can even see her white apron tied tightly around her thin waist. No doubt some egg residue has stained part of it yellow.

"Why's that?" Jupiter grumbles, "Am I finally going to be allowed to sleep in?"

"It's eight o'clock!" His mother says exasperated, "As it is you're going to be cutting it late. You know how Professor Oak gets."

"Well yippee for Oak," Jupiter drolly answers, "He'll get mad if I don't rush out and procure one of his precious Pokémon. What's so special about Oak's anyways? Give me a Pokeball and fifteen minutes and I'll bring home a Pidgey or something."

"I would think," His mother scolds while barely suppressing her temper, "That my son would be a bit more enthused about going on a Pokémon. Your father and brother both left and became accomplished trainers in their own right."

"Where is dad now?" Jupiter asks, unable to help himself, "Didn't he say something about Oreos?"

"He's in the _Orre_ region, not the Oreo region," His mother corrects him; "He's working with local stadium heads to form a more centralized Pokémon league. He won't be back for some time."

"Guess wining the Hoenn league wasn't enough for him was it?" Jupiter bitterly says into the cushion."

"Oh don't give me that," His mother warns, "You always expect to win me over by playing that card don't you?"

"Worth a shot," Jupiter yawns, "What's the prodigal son up to?"

"Your brother couldn't make it," His mother tells him with a touch of hurt in her voice, "He said that he wanted to finish the rest of the Sinnoh League before heading back here and reattempting the Kanto circuit. You know how hard it was for him to lose in the finals three years ago."

She pauses and looks at the clock with an irritatingly happy expression, "Oh I can't wait to tell him that his little brother will be joining him on his Pokémon journey. Maybe you'll make it all the way to the Indigo Plateau on your first try like your brother and father did!"

Jupiter lets out a sigh and rolls himself off the couch. After shoveling down his mother's watery eggs he makes his way back upstairs. After scounging around for a few minutes, the young trainer to be emerges with a fully packed rucksack and a new pair of clothes. It had taken a grand total of four minutes for Jupiter to decide on his outfit. Besides the usual and practical combination of old blue jeans and muddy trainers, Jupiter is wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a small Sliph Co emblem on his chest. His father's old sliver wristwatch adjourns his right wrist along with a bracelet with the phrase "What a drag" written across it. Atop his messy brown hair now rests an old, grey, baseball hat.

"I still don't see why I should even bother going," Jupiter complains as his mother tries to snap a picture of him, "It's not like it even matters."

"Why would you say that?" His mother asks between sobs of joy, "All boys leave home one day. It's what I heard on the television one day. Of course it matters."

"But it doesn't," Jupiter insists and he adjusts his bag on his shoulders, "Look at what my dad and brother have done. Dad's a champion and you can't help but notice my brother when all the League related coverage keeps calling him the next Red. He's already a favorite to win the Sliver Cup."

"Honey," His mother tries to consul, "That doesn't mean anything. The Sliver Cup isn't for another two years. You have plenty of time to prove yourself in the Kanto League before you even have to worry about competing in the international Sliver Cup."

"Yeah you're right," Jupiter says with a shrug, "I'll probably just quit halfway through anyway."

"You have to at least try," His mother insists, "Stop counting yourself out before you've even taken a step out the door."

"I'll try," Khaki assures his mother halfheartedly. H slowly opens his door," But when I screw up…"

"Goodbye son," His mother says with a small push, setting her youngest boy on the path to adventure.

Jupiter cannot help but feel physically sick as he makes his way down the hill towards the famous laboratory of Professor Oak. For over forty years the ageing scientist has helped countless trainers get their start. Jupiter nearly turns around as the crystal-blue lake and lush green forest peek out from behind Samuel Oak's personal residence. His heart beats against his chest like a snare drum. Not even the usual question of "which starter" can penetrate his blind panic.

Waiting at the far off door are two other figures about his age. Even from here Jupiter can see that they are the same height and hold themselves with an air of confidence. Checking his watch, Jupiter breaks into a light jog to meet the two.

"You're late," A cool voice scolds as Jupiter finally catches up, "Oak said he was going to start without you."

Jupiter tries to ignore the two children in front of him. The speaker was a boy about his age, maybe a few months older at the most. His black hair is short and well kept, giving his pale skin and piercing black eyes an almost hawkish look to him. A red shirt is visible under his loose fitting black jacket, perfectly complementing the boy's black jeans. Across his back rests a single strap backpack.

"Sorry, I slept in Mars," Jupiter apologizes to the pair as he winces under the boy's glare, "It won't happen again."

"I hope not," The second new trainer, a girl, berates him, "You're always doing this Jupiter."

"Sorry Luna," Jupiter says with his head down, "At least I'm here right?"

Luna and Mars are twins. Even if Jupiter had not grown up with these two it would have been obvious they are related. Like her brother she has jet-black hair and dark eyes. Unlike her twin however she has a softer, more maternal, face. Instead of jeans like the boys she is sporting a functional yet stylish black skirt and a dark top.

"Typical slacker," Mars scoffs while returning to waiting for the door, "It's no wonder your brother can't stand you."

"Leave him alone Mars," Luna sighs, "Like he said at least he's here."

They stand in silence for another ten minutes. Jupiter ties and reties his shoes as they wait for Professor Oak. When at last the doors to his lab open up to them it is with a heavy heart that Jupiter steps into the sterile laboratory.

"Welcome!" Professor Oak cheerfully greets them, "Are you all ready to begin?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Welcome! Hopefully you enjoyed this first chapter of Silver Cup. I should say that this story's universe is a mixture of the physics of the anime, a sort of a far flung sequel to the games, and a story in the same vein as the manga. So you could say this is just my own bastardized version of the Pokémon universe! Next chapter will be much more exciting! I'll leave you with a two quick questions…What was your first Pokémon and what Pokémon do you think these three new trainers will pick?**


End file.
